


Marshmallows

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Marshmallows

The smell of warm, melted chocolate filled the chamber. A fairy servant came in carrying a tray that held two heavy goblets. Bog was sitting next to Dagda at an intimate sized table. Marianne's father sat with his hands resting against his belly, trying not to show exactly how nervous he really was with the terrible Bog King sitting across the small table from him. 

Winter had come slightly early this year. The first frost had already come and gone, but the cold winds were picking up. There had even been a hint of isolated flakes in the air just the other day. The fairies usually holed up in their castle or homes at times like this. Their delicate wings and slim bodies and even the heftier ones like Dagda's were too weak to withstand the cold. Goblins, on the other hand, were tougher and remained active outside during the bitter, winter months. Bog had arrived to pick up Marianne. She had planned to leave several days ago, but her father had made it impossible. No, Bog was here to pick her up, to bring her to the Dark Forest. She was to stay with him through the winter—at least that was their plan. Their little arrangement had caused an argument between father and daughter. Dagda had wanted his daughter to stay where he knew she was safe from winters chill, but Marainne insisted on being with Bog. And when Marianne made her mind up, even the fairy king could not change it no matter how hard he tried. 

Marianne was now packing to leave and Bog was left alone with her father. The maid brought the tray over, setting the ornate goblet in front of Bog before placing another in front of the fairy king. The smell of chocolate became stronger as Bog looked at the contents suspiciously. 

The fairy king gave a sideways glance to the goblin king, watching his reaction to the drink. “It's hot chocolate, a winter drink we fairies favor.” As if to show Bog it was safe, Dagda took his drink with a contented smile. Bog looked down at his again. His blue eyes seemed slightly confused. There were odd white things floating in the steaming cup of chocolate. Bog had never had chocolate before; it was not something they had in the Dark Forest, at least not since his father had been king. He had heard talk about it once from elder goblins and Marianne had mentioned it as a favorite treat. But Bog had not asked further questions about chocolate because Marianne had acted as if it were just something he would know and he had not wanted to embarrass himself by displaying his lack of knowledge. 

Bog poked one of the white things with the tip of a claw; the sticky white mound stuck to his claw. Dagda glanced over at his son-in-law to be as Bog held the claw, with the marshmallow on it, up to his face. His nose wrinkled. Dagda smiled just a little, observing Bog glaring at it. 

“It's a marshmallow,” Dagda murmured as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

Bog glanced sideways at him and then back at the odd sticky thing. “Marshmallow?” 

Dagda nodded. “They add some fun to hot chocolate.” 

Bog pursed his lips. “Fun?” 

Dagda smiled. “Try it.” 

Bog frowned, but popped it into his mouth. He wasn't able to control his expression as he grinned in surprise. Dagda bit back a laugh. “You should try the drink.” Bog glanced sideways at Dagda again, then down at the steaming drink in front of him. He picked up the goblet which was oddly small in Bog's huge hands, smelling the chocolate again, unaware when a marshmallow stuck to the tip of his nose when he had closed his eyes to enjoy the smell of the chocolate. Bog carefully then took a sip. The chocolate was warm, creamy and sweet. He took another sip, his eyes opening wide as he realized why Marianne had spoken so much about chocolate. He set the cup down unaware that yet more of the marshmallows had stuck to his fangs when he smiled. 

Dagda was holding back a chuckle. Like this, the Bog King did not seem the least bit frightening. He seemed, well, as Marianne was always insisting, sweet and a little dorky. 

That was about the time that Marianne came in. “My bags are....” 

She stopped short when Bog looked up at her, chocolate on his upper lip, a marshmallow on his nose, a another on his bottom lip. “Oh, Bog.” 

Dagda smiled as Marianne burst into a full on belly laugh as Bog looked confused. She swiftly came over to Bog. 

Dagda, knowing exactly what was about to happen, looked pointedly at his cup of cocoa as his daughter began to kiss marshmallows off her goblin king. Dagda grinned to himself as he heard Bog grumble, then switch to an almost purring sound. He finally glanced over to see his stubborn, hot-headed and extremely happy eldest daughter on the lap of the dreaded Bog King, now minus sticky marshmallows on his face. Inwardly Dagda sighed, but with a smile. He could do this, for the sake of his daughter, he would learn to like this menacing dork of a feared king who loved his eldest daughter.


End file.
